Encounters of Elves and Men : Denizen and Idriac
by DeniZen
Summary: My first Fan Fiction. I Introduce Idriac and Denizen Nerkanic. Its the prelude. Chapters coming soon. Give my story a try, I believe it is quite good. Most of setting is in Ched Nasad. By end, both of these characters destinies will be at hand. CrossPaths


Prelude  
  
Idriac the moon elf, the only one within miles of Ched Nasad, set her eyebrows upon the neverending chains of the notorious drow city. Standing barely over 6 feet, Idriac was short, even by moon elf standards. What she lacked with height however, she easily compensated with speed. Wearing Nikshana, a magical cloak gifted to her by her flagrant brother Jarlaxle and capable of repelling hits equal to mithrill armor, she seemed not all but a shadow even amongst the thousands of drows that walked along the city streets.  
Khelsaid, the decieving curved short staff that many mistook to be her walking stick, glowed lightly, indicating approaching danger for the sneaky elf. With a twirl of her hips, she sidestepped behind a nearby wall and chanted a line. All in a blink of an eye, her physical body carefully changed into the shade of the wall, camouflaging her to all but the most observing and careful of creatures.  
Before she could exhale to hold her breath, a globe of darkness surrounded her vicinity. Footsteps followed immediately after and the smell of incoming Drow was the only obstacle stopping Idriac from dropping her camouflage and running.  
Seconds passed into minutes, minutes seemed to pass into hours before the globe of darkness dissapeared. With a dare, Idriac opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. Seven drow stood nearly feet feet away, examining the streets and corners, obviously searching for her. The camouflage was working.  
"Do you think we got her?" the most burly of the drows asked before his fellow companions.  
It was only then that Idriac saw the dozens of daggers and blades potruding from the exact wall beside her, each one centimeters from contact with her. They had missed.  
"It is wise to think before you speak my foolish Rhaiked. Do you see the carcass of a dagger-bitten elf?" the obvious leader of the group replied to the burly drow. Ever was the leader arrogant and obnoxious, Idriac examined. He would be the first one to go.  
There was utter anger the eyes of Rhaiked, who was so used to the orders of his higher ranking official. With a snap of his wrist, he pointed to the rest of the drows. "You five, check the outer perimeter. Be wise to not kill the disgustible elf, Lloth has our blessing on this chase and it would be wise to keep her prizes alive."  
Each one, knowing the circumstances and punishments for their failures, carefully nodded there heads in understanding and followed chase toward the likely trail of the female elf.  
Rhaiked carefully eyed the last of the five drows as they crossed the streets before sighing a breathe of relief and turning toward the leader of the group. "Was there such a need to call me a fool ZerKai? It is ok to bewilder me amongst our sisters but in front of my soldiers?" As if in hopes to strengthen his request, Rhaiked carefully edged his wrists closer to the handles of his two sabres.  
Zerkai, the older of the two, could only laugh at the pathetic rouse of his younger brother. Straight out of the academy, Rhaiked had excelled as the top of his class. Indeed, if it was not for Zerkais tremendous wizardy skills, Zerkai would have given in to Rhaikeds attempts as the better of the two brothers of House Na'Rul long ago. With this in mind, Zerkai instantaneously brought out his wand and directed it at Rhaiked, who upon the sight of the wand, lowered his palms and glared at Zerkai, the winner of the argument yet again.  
"You forget that I am older my little brother. You are but a soldier, a wielder of the sabre, but there are thousands of you in this city," growled Zerkai, now with an aura of flaming fire flowing over his figure. "Alas, my skills with magic outdo your importance ten fold. Do not ridicule my words, for your death at my hands would only anger our mother to a small degree."  
Idriac, ever the calm and stealthy of even the best of elves, could only smirk as an idea formulated into her mind.  
Time passed by as the two brothers glared at each other. Neither one dared to move, for there conflict had risen to its climax. For years both had secretly added insult after insult to each other when outside of there families ears. Both had ruined each others plans and errands more than once, and both had bloodlust shed into there eyelids ever since Zerkai first punished Rhaiked for the most simplistic of things.  
In a frenzied act of anger, Rhaiked recognized that this was not the time to fight his brother. He bent toward the ground and bowed. "I beg forgiveness Zerkai. You have again proven to be the most clever of males in House Na'Rul. Let us continue our search for that pathetic reason of a creature."  
Zerkai smiled, and lowered his wand, knowing well the defense he had set up in case Rhaiked words had meant false. Rhaiked did the same, lowering his defenses in a sign of treaty. The chase would have returned to normal then for the brothers, had it not been for the sudden floating of daggers that withdrew from the nearby walls concealing Idriac.  
Rhaiked, thinking the spell one of Zerkais and thinking the target him, quickly drew his sabres and prepared for the battle. "It seems my apology was not enough. Let this be the battle that decides who is better then my flesh and blood. I withdraw my apology completely, it seems House Na'Rul can only hold one male of dominance."  
Zerkai, as confused as any, ignored the words of his brother and carefully examined how the daggers seemed to be guided by another force. It did not take long for him to realize the elf must be nearby.  
"Hold, this is not as it seems!" He whispered.  
Based on instinct, Rhaiked quickly drew a dagger from under his sleeves and chucked it at Zerkai. He had seen Zerkai talk and prepare a spell at the same time before, and he was not willing to give his bigger brother any time to prepare spells. The dagger effortly bounced off the force-field of Zerkai, who in turn angered by the quick and foolish actions of his brother, scanned his surroundings trying to sense the wrongness upon the air.  
Believing the daggers to be thrown at any second, Rhaiked quickly withdrew dozens of bladed sticks, throwing them while parrying in a defensive position in case the daggers were let loose at any second.  
"I am too quick for your spells brother. How long can ur forcefield hold against my attacks," screamed Rhaiked as he charged at Zerkai. "And what then? Your melee skills are no match for mine once I rid of your defensive spells."  
From the side, Idriac was having a personal conflict of her own as she tried to decide which one of the two brothers would be easier to finish off in this trickery. She finished chanting the spell that raised the daggers from the wall she camouflaged on, and directed them at Rhaiked. Zerkai on the other hand, ignored the assaults of his brother and continued to concentrate on his surroundings. So convinced was he of his superiority to his brother, that he did not see the amount of desire Rhaiked truly had in destroying him. Each attack left a dent in his forcefield, and Zerkai was quick to notice that he had to reason with his brother sooner or later. He knew of the danger of the elf however, and continued to scan for signs of her.  
On the other side, Rhaiked quickly engaged a different battle stance and launched his sabre directly into the center of Zerkai's head. The forcefield held onto the attack with all its might, but lucky for Rhaiked, he knew it was the weak spot of his brothers force field and immediately an explosion followed as the field ripped apart in ruins. Now at a disadvantage, Zerkai folded his arms and teleported directly to the side, away from any close combat within the proximity of his brother.  
"Hold you idiot," he screamed. "This is not my doing, Watch how they have not followed in attack yet, it must be the elf, she is tricking us into destroying ourselves."  
Rhaiked, too entranced in the battle, and too terrified to lose, threw his sabre in one last mighty sweep. Zerkai was impressed with his brother, for his attacks were weakening his spells much more than any others had done in the past. Self-doubts of ignoring all the stories of his brothers exploits in the acadamey flooded into Zerkai's head as he spung his hands in circles, chanting a spell that in the last split second blocked the sabre from smashing into his head. Rhaiked, with only one sabre left, knew he had to catch his brother off guard.  
That was all the time and reason Idriac needed.  
The daggers, once facing Rhaiked as if ready to strike, immediately faced upon Zerkai, who in the time was intensly busy preparing another spell for the second predictable throw from Rhaiked. Rhaiked, who in concetration for his throw, did not see the daggers redirect toward Zerkai and felt his brother had finally let down his concentration and guard for once when Zerkai turned around and redirected his chant toward the daggers. Before Zerkai could finish his chanting, each one of the daggers sprang into action, one stabbing Zerkai in the elbow and one protruding into his knee. Through all his years of experience, Zerkai was able to continue his concentration, barely blocking the rest of the daggers. What he did not see however, was the next shot that came not from the direction of the daggers but from behind, where the sabre of his brother finally sprang.  
With his forcefield gone and his last chant all used up upon the daggers, the sabre easily plunged into Zerkai's head, knocking the life out of him before he could understand that the winning blow was from his brother.  
Breathing heavily and in disbelief that his brother had let his guard down so easily, Rhaiked ran toward Zerkai to inspect if his job had been finished. As he approached his brother however, he discovered that his sabre was not the only weapon that shot into his brother. Before the revelation finally dawned on him, a nearby staff punched him in the head, knocking him upon the ground.  
Face twisted in anger, Rhaiked sucked his hands upon the ground and flipped himself backwards up, where he withdrew two daggers within his sleeves and shot them directly in the direction of the staff. Had Idriac not been a moon elf, the daggers surely would have hit, ensuring victory for the experienced Rhaiked. His daggers however, shot only air, as Idriac immediately sidestepped out of the way and raised her staff in defense.  
Breathing from exhaustion and still dazed at how foolishly he was played, Rhaiked knew he was in trouble. He had seen the moon elf escape through the formally impossible to escape House Na'Rul, and he did not desire to die after the death of his brother, knowing all too well he would be in charge of the whole army now.  
"So, my brothers rambling was not trickery." Rhaiked said, in hopes of wasting time. "You may think you are a clever sort elf, but you will see that his death was forthcoming."  
With a laugh, Rhaiked shot two more daggers into the already lifeless carcass of Zerkai. Upon impact, the daggers handles turned into a purplish resudue, hints of the poision now slowly dripping into Zerkais body. Within moments, his body began melting into an acid state, and within seconds, only a puddle of greenish liquid laid upon the once-former body of Zerkai "I do not care scum. I should thank you, I most likely would have lost if you had not distracted him."  
Utter disgust filled Idriacs face as she heard those words. How could they be so merciless, so vile, these drow. How could her bastard brother, who so helped her in the past, be in even accordance to these foul creatures who related to the elves.  
She would end the life of this one slowly, she figured.  
Before she could make a move however, Rhaiked grinned. "Do you hear that elf? My soldiers will be returning soon, how soon can you kill me elf?" snickered Rhaiked. "Better yet, how soon until I kill you?"  
With that last message, Rhaiked quickly sprinted toward the left, feinting a thrust of his sabre to the right in hopes of tricking Idriac. Certainly not a novice to the common left feint trick, Idriac spun his staff in one low swipe, blocking the sabre. Any regular staff would have broken in half upon the impact, any regular staff that is.  
Rhaiked continued his onslaught, each blocked attempt brought more grief and intensity into his swings. How could a simple mage be blocking his entire offensive. Within a couple of minutes, Idriacs blocks soon became the counter. With each sweep of her staff, Rhaiked continued to examine for holes, and with each counter sweep, he was blown back from the block and hammered with the edge of Idriacs staff.  
What Rhaiked also did not know, was Idriacs silent chanting. With each passing blow, and each passing block, Idriacs eyes burned ever more red. All the stories he heard of the powerful Hexblade rushed into his head, sending waves of truth and inevitably through Rhaikeds mind. Sensing a fireball, Rhaiked quickly withdrew his offensive and lept back in defense. Where the hell were his damn soldiers.  
Before he could even finish that thought, a huge burning ball of flame shot forth from Idriacs fingertips. The flames, in guidance with her staff, blew toward Rhaikeds direction, who in defense lept behind a nearby boulder. Idriac had enough time to prepare the full power of her blast, and when the blast was cleared, several wounds could be seen upon Rhaikeds body, including the remnants of the boulder, now in thousands of pieces.  
Now with victory at hand, Idriac slowly recited her last killing blow. She dared not approach Rhaiked and finish him off with her staff, which might mean some trickery by Rhaiked, so she decided to finish him off with one more blast. She stopped however, hearing the footsteps of drow.  
Blood adrenaline filled her whole body, this one would have to die another day. "I will not forget the torture instilled upon me by your hands Rhaiked," Idriac roared. "I vow upon Methkelid drow. I will come back, and your fate will be mine."  
The footsteps of the returning five drows could be heard from far away, and Idriac knew the fight had to continue some other time. Memories of how she came upon to Ched Nasad flooded back into her, and she quickly chanted a quick line and dissapeared into nothingness.  
Sweat dripping down his face, Rhaiked knew he was lucky that day. Still on the ground, he began to maneavur himself up, before the drow arrived. It would appear as if his brother was killed in the 2 on 1 fight, and the elf ran after a lucky hit on Rhaiked. Yes, that would be the story. Ever-alertful in case the elf was still nearby, Rhaiked began formulating the story that he would unfold to his returning soldiers, who were not but a few hundred feet away.  
As he lifted himself up upon the ground, he could not ignore the smirk upon his face. Lloth was with him that day, for he had survived. Let the elf come again, he would train, for he began to see the flaws that he encountered upon the battlefield. And in the end, had he not come up on top? With his brother dead, now he was leading officer of the entire House Na'Rul, second house of Ched Nasad. Survival, the most important element in any play, had been the ultimate succeess.  
Yes, the day had turned out good for him.  
  
Book One. Encounters of childhood and Men.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Denizen NerKanic slowly held his robes tighter around his physically built exterior, though little wind could be felt through the Cutlass, the infamous inn in Luskan. He was sent here with a simple task, to hire a fighter capable of attending the task his family so needed attending to in his farm.  
It had all started last spring, when a few riders of Nesme charged through there little farm searching for a band of orcs that massacred a family of priestess children. Nerkanics family was more than willing to give shelter for the night, however the band of orcs, under guidance of a new intellectual orc leader, trapped the riders in the night, including Nekanics family. 


End file.
